


Blanco y negro

by L_Lawliet11



Category: Death Note
Genre: Character Death, cementerio, homenaje, muerte de mello, sucesor, tumba
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lawliet11/pseuds/L_Lawliet11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near va a visitar la tumba de Mello. Porque a pesar de todo lo quiere. Fic en honor a Mello</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanco y negro

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!!  
> Espero que les guste este fic y dejen sus comentarios  
> Lo hice porque Mello no merecía morir ToT.  
> Death Note no me pertenece, si me perteneciera; L, Mello y Matt estarían vivos.  
> 

Era una fría tarde de invierno, Halle se encontraba conduciendo su auto rumbo a las oficinas de la SPK. Hoy era su día libre, pero por alguna razón, Near le había pedido que fuera a verlo. Disgustada por perder su día libre, buscó en su bolsa y sacó una barra de chocolate. La abrió y se la llevó a la boca. Inevitablemente no pudo dejar de pensar en Mello. Había muerto hacía poco tiempo, todo por culpa de Kira, para ayudar a Near…

_"― ¿Sólo escribiendo los nombres en la libreta?― preguntó Mello_

_―Si_

_―Ya veo lo que quiere hacer…―dijo pensativo― Soy el único que puede hacerlo…_

_― ¿A qué te refieres, Mello? ¿Qué piensas hacer?_

_―No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien"_

Si tan solo lo hubiera detenido… Pero era demasiado tarde. Entró al edificio y se dirigió a la oficina de Near. Lo encontró sentado en el suelo, mirando a través de la ventana. Extrañamente no había ningún juguete a su alrededor.

― ¿Querías verme? ―preguntó Halle un poco enojada. Por varios minutos Near continúo mirando por la ventana, sin responder nada. Tomó un mechón de su cabello y empezó a juguetear con él, sin hacer caso de la pregunta.

― ¿Querías verme? ―repitió la pregunta.

―Si… ―contestó Near apartando la vista de la ventana― Sé que hoy es tu día libre, pero me gustaría pedirte un favor…

― ¿Cuál favor?

―Me gustaría…―continuó bajando la mirada― que me acompañaras a… visitar la tumba de Mello ―término la frase con visible esfuerzo. Se sentía como un tonto. ¿Por qué tenía que pedírselo a ella?

Halle se quedó callada, sorprendida. Su petición era bastante inesperada, por mucho tiempo se había negado a tocar el tema.

―Por supuesto ―respondió.

Durante el camino al cementerio ninguno de los dos habló. Near iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, sin decir nada, armando uno de sus puzzles blancos, encerrado dentro de sí mismo. Halle lo miraba con compasión, después de todo no era tan insensible… Sabía que la muerte de Mello le había dolido aunque no lo aceptara.

Llegaron al cementerio; era un lugar triste y sombrío, solitario, con una atmósfera de nostalgia. Tenía muchos árboles cubiertos de nieve que rodeaban a las tumbas. Caminaron entre ellas, hasta encontrar la tumba de Mello. Halle se quedó unos metros atrás para darle un poco de privacidad. Al llegar a la tumba; Near levanto la cabeza para observar el cielo, blanco cubierto por espesas nubes, lo que le dada un toque melancólico al lugar. Cuando volvió a mirar la lapida sonrió amargamente. Los dos volvían a estar juntos ahora, después de tanto tiempo, aunque uno de ellos estuviera al otro lado de la lapida.

―Lo siento… ―dijo apretando los puños― Siento que pasara así. Lo siento de verdad. No debiste haber muerto… No tenias que hacerlo…

Tuvo que dominar la emoción, y lo hizo a duras penas; apretando las mandíbulas y los puños. Se calmó a lo largo de los siguientes segundos…

―Tú lo sabías… sabias que Kira me había planeado una trampa, y por eso arriesgaste tu vida…

_"Mello está muerto"_

Esas tres palabras… las más dolorosas de toda su vida. Porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de su rivalidad; él lo quería y por ello esas palabras se clavaron en su corazón, lastimándolo, hiriéndolo como miles de pequeñas agujas. No podía ser cierto. NO ERA VERDAD. Y por eso no lo había querido aceptar hasta ahora.

―Yo debería estar muerto y no tú…

No lo entendía. Mello siempre lo había odiado, ¿por qué había arriesgado su vida para salvarlo? ¿Por qué? Siempre habían sido enemigos, siempre…

_"No pienso ser una pieza de tus estúpidos puzzles"_

―Nunca fuiste una pieza más. Nunca…

Mello nunca había sido un enemigo para él y por eso le dolía su rechazo. Él había sido el único que lo veía como una persona de verdad, el único que podía comprenderlo. Aunque eran distintos en apariencia, siempre habían sido iguales. Mello era como el…

―Pudimos haber trabajado juntos, atrapado a Kira…

A Near nunca le había interesado ser el sucesor de L; hubiera dado todo por no serlo, por ser normal, convivir con los demás niños del orfanato, por tener un amigo. Sin embargo; era demasiado tarde, porque la única persona importante para él, había muerto. Sacó una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo y la coloco en la lapida. Trató de contener las lágrimas, pero perdió la batalla.

― _Te quiero, Mello…_ ― murmuró con tierna amargura.

Se secó las lágrimas con su camisa y respiró hondo, llenándose los pulmones de aire. Dirigió una última mirada a la tumba y se alejo de ahí confundiéndose con la nieve que caía a su alrededor.


End file.
